


Forever in Our Hearts

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Reader put her dog, Lulu, down yesterday. While at work Tony and Bucky notice she's upset. Bucky helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr!

In honor of all the pets we love and lose. They are forever in our hearts. 

Just last night you lost your dog, Lulu. You had to put her down. You knew she was in a better place now, but the mushy Rottweiler you had for __ years was the most love you have ever received, human and animal alike.   
This morning was rough, as soon as you woke up, Lulu would be there, as you ate your breakfast, Lulu would be there, and as you walked out the door, Lulu would be there, panting, smiling at you, kind of like a, "See you when you get home, honey!" sort of thing.   
And now you wouldn't see her do that anymore.   
You drove to the Avengers tower, relieved to be away from your now empty house. 

You sat at your desk, typing away at the computer, drowning yourself with the clicking of the keys, the results you typed up for Tony.   
You were very close with the team, Steve made a point to get to know many agents, knowing that they did most of the work behind the scenes. The rest of the team followed his lead and not before long, your personality won them over, and knowing Tony well helped as well.   
"Hey, kiddo. How's it going?" Tony said, looking over your shoulder at what you were working on.   
"It's going." You said quietly.   
"Do you wanna take a break, you always work so hard." Tony put a hand on your shoulder. "Come on, we are playing Wii, the old men know nothing!" He chuckled.   
Bucky walked in, just about to make a retort on that.   
"Tony, I'm fine. Just let me work." You continued typing.  
"You've been here since eight this morning, it's 4 now, lets take a break." He noticed you still typing. "Are you okay, Y/N?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
Bucky noticed your disheveled hair and untucked blouse in the back, you always looked pristine, what was going on?  
"Well, I guess we'll be in the common room, come on over when you're done with that." Tony scratched his head, hopefully you were okay.  
"Yeah, okay." You said.  
"Oh hey Buck." Tony said on his way out.  
As soon as Tony turned the corner, Bucky sat in the chair next to your desk and faced you.   
He saw your trembling hands and saddened features.  
"Hey." He said softly. "What's going on, doll?"  
You continued to type, even as tears welled up. But then you couldn't see anything, so you folded your hands in your lap and looked down at your folded legs.   
"You can tell me anything, doll, you know that, right?" He scooted the chair closer to you and put his hands on top of yours.   
"My dog had to be put down last night. I miss her."  
"Oh, you mean Lulu?! I'm so sorry Y/N, I loved her." Bucky squeezed your hand tighter. "But she isn't suffering anymore, you have to remember that. You and her had great times, and that's all that matters."  
You started crying, you put your face in your hands and silently cried for Lulu.   
Bucky stared at you for 2 seconds not knowing if it was appropriate to hold you, but then he thought "Screw it." and held you as you weeped.  
"Just let it out, doll, I'm here." He mumbled into your hair.   
You grabbed him tightly.   
After a few moments you calmed down and took a few deep breaths.  
You let go of Bucky, the stormy eyed, broken man that put you back together and you hoped one day you would help him too.   
But you didn't know that with him helping you, he was also building himself back together again.   
"Let's go to my room, you can stay for the night if you need to." He saved your document for you, and shut off the computer, "I know how hard it is to face an empty house."   
You sniffled and smiled a grateful smile.   
"Thank you for always being here for me, Bucky."   
"I'll always be here." He held your hand as you walked to his room, "Always, doll."


End file.
